powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Boundary
The ability to separate fire from anything and everything else. Combination of Separation and Fire Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Boundary. Not to be confused with Fire Sealing. Also Called *Fire Blocking Capabilities The user can separate/block any fire from anything and everything else. When this power is used, it makes it impossible for matter and waves to react with, enter, leave, move through, or be absorbed by the separated fire, or for any energy to be transferred to and from the separated fire, or simply for any alteration/interaction to occur with the separated fire. This ability not only affects the physical forms of fire, but also its esoteric, psychic, empathic, dark, light, and so on variants/forms. Fire can no longer burn other things, be moved or put out. Fire can no longer heat other things up. Any fire already being used in a process when this power is used will be removed from and separated from that process. More powerful users might be able to separate fire from the effects of other superpowers, and even from concepts, such as literacy, knowledge and boundaries. The user can control exactly what fire is being targeted, what the target fire is separated from, and to what extent. Applications * Absolute Attack - By separating fire from the target's defenses, the earth can pass through any and all defenses to hit the target. * Absolute Defense - By separating fire from all alterations, the user can create a wall of impenetrable fire. * Fire Negation - By separating fire from its fuels. ** Disaster Manipulation - The user could put out firestorms. ** By separating fire from the requirement of fuels, the user could also make a fire burn and spread forever. * Flashover Inducement - The user could extinguish these flames by separating them form what they're burning. * Knowledge Manipulation - By separating all knowledge of fire from knowledge, either from individuals or as a blanket affect. * Literacy Manipulation - By separating fire from literacy, removing it from written and typed texts. * Superpower Manipulation - Affected fire could no longer be affected by other superpowers. ** Fire Manipulation ** Firestorm Creation ** Heat Manipulation ** Omnicombustion ** Ultimate Burning * Causality Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Logic Manipulation - By separating fire from cause and effect, boundaries and/or logic, these powers would no longer affect it. * Thermal Manipulation, Motion Manipulation - Energy can no longer be transferred to or from fire. ** Absolute Constant Velocity ** Binding ** Burning/Melting - Separated fire could no longer burn/melt things. ** Fire Imprisonment ** Fire Platform Creation ** Force-Field Generation ** Heat Manipulation ** Immobility - By separating fire, anything trapped inside it can't move out of it. ** Molecular Immobilization * Turn target fire Nonexistent by completely separating it from everything else. Associations * Fire Manipulation Limitations * May only be able to affect a single target. * Once separated, it may be irreversible. * May not be able to separate the fire completely. * May not be able to control what the fire separates from * If the user isn't careful, or doesn't posses precise enough control, they could end up extingushing the fire they're trying to use as a defense or attack. Known Symbols *Fire Rune (PlaneScape) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Experimental Powers Category:Power with one user Category:Elemental Manipulation